It Felt Like Love
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: [Namiku] Though she wasn't meant to feel at all... He made her happy.


A Random Story From The Mind of MysteriousBlueCheese

Note: This is my attempt at writing something serious…..

..I hope it doesn't suck to much.

* * *

'_Nobody…'_

Emotionless beings….

'_Nobody…'_

…Never meant to exist….

'_Nobody…'_

…Destined to fade back into the darkness….

'_Nobody…'_

…Except her….

'_Nobody…'_

…She was meant to live a life….

'_Nobody.'_

That wasn't hers.

----------

But, she met him, and her beliefs were shaken, almost shattered.

Around him…

…She felt….

…_Whole._

----------

She envied him, with his heart, and people to care for….

He had people worth fighting for….

_Sora, Kairi._

A best friend…

…_Sora…_

A girl he loved….

…_Kairi…_

A place to go back to….

…_Destiny Islands…._

----------

If she really _was_ 'Nobody…'

Why did something that _felt _like happiness wash through her when she was with him?

--------

She sat by the window, waiting.

For him.

'_Him…Riku….'_

She sat, waiting and thinking of him….

In the quiet of the morning, she heard him come down the hall….

….She felt his hand on the doorknob….

----------

"Good morning, Riku." she said without turning.

Because she knew it was him.

It was always him.

And she prayed it always _would _be him.

He yawned. "Mornin', Nami."

He grinned and walked over to where she was sitting.

He leaned against the wall casually, with that familiar smirk on his face, the one that meant he was about to tease her….

"You'll have to wait a few more days, Nami."

She looked up at him, puzzled.

"For what?"

"You know….Roxas." he joked, his face smug.

She felt her face heat up.

"You like him!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up."

She shoved him away playfully.

"How can I be in love when I can't feel at all?"

He shrugged.

"I don't get it….." he muttered, suddenly serious.

She sighed.

'_Here he goes again…'_

"What don't you get, Riku?"

"Why do you smile, when a smile is a sign of happiness? Isn't _happiness _an emotion?" he paused. "Aren't Nobodies supposed to be _emotionless?_"

She stared out the window, into the world outside…..

…A world she was never meant to be apart of.

"Are Nobodies _really _nobody?" he asked.

There it was.

The question that often bothered her at night, that lurked at the back of her mind, waiting.

Waiting until the right moment to spring and muddle her thoughts.

It sprang.

She sighed.

He gave her a small smile.

She smiled back at him, through her confusion.

She couldn't help but smile at him…

…He made her so…

"Riku?"

…_Happy_….

"Hm?"

"I like the way things are right now."

He gazed at her with his beautiful, sparkling eyes.

"I….I wish that…we could always be together like this….just sitting and talking, looking out at the world." she said quietly.

"I wish things could always be like this too, Nami…."

Looking up at him, she saw something new in his eyes, something that he had hidden, that had been there before, but left unnoticed.

_Sadness._

"But you know, Nami, things change. And those changes may come sooner than you want them to." he whispered, reaching down to toy with her blonde hair.

"Promise me, Namine."

_He_ _only__ said_ _her_ _name_ _when_ _something_ _was __important_….

"Promise me you won't be sad when those changes come."

She nodded silently, hoping that that day would never come.

He smiled, stroking her cheek.

"I want you to be happy."

_Happiness…._

----------

'_Today…'_

She felt something in the air…

_Dread…_

It hung about, like a fog, clouding her vision.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

He was late.

'_He's never late…'_

As she closed her eyes, he ran around in her mind, teasing her, saying that the day had come….

The door opened.

"Riku…?" she asked hopefully.

She turned…

..And saw a figure in a black Organization cloak.

"Mornin', Nami…" the figure said.

She smiled.

And tried not to notice that his voice was unusually deep…

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments….

…It was a silence that held secrets, that threatened to suffocate them if one didn't speak.

"Why is your hood up?" she asked, slowly walking towards him.

"Did you finally cut your hair, like I've been telling you to?"

She was standing in front of him now.

"Namine." he said dangerously.

She tried not to notice how tall he had gotten overnight.

"You must have gotten your hair cut. Or else…" she faltered, because she knew that it was more than a hair cut. The day of change had arrived…."Or else you wouldn't be acting this way…"

She reached up and pulled down his hood.

…And everything slowed down, as she realized….

…_..Silver hair…but not the same soft silver locks that she had played with so many times in this dreary white room…._

…_..Dark skin…_

…_.Orange-gold eyes._

She sank to her knees and cried.

-----------

"Nami…"he whispered.

"Why?"

"….For Sora." he replied.

'_I cried…'_

She stared at him, with her sad, tear filled eyes.

He stared back, with his new, oddly colored gaze….

Though everything about his outside appearance had changed…

…She looked into his eyes and saw….

…_His silly grin…_

…_His aquamarine eyes…_

…_.The only person who made her feel whole._

She threw her arms around his shoulder.

He replied by wrapping his arms around her small frame and holding her tight.

"We'll get through this."

And though it wasn't spoken, they both knew what it was….

…_Love._

----------

XD

Yay for corny, clichéd endings!

See that button?

Ya know, the purplish one that says 'Go'?

PRESS IT AND SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW. (Please. Pretty please with sprinkles and cuppycakes and regular cake and pie top.)


End file.
